


The Only Problem With the Holidays is the Tests

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Finals, Fluff, I need a Finn, M/M, Poe needs a massage, end of term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe's finally finished all of his tests, and now that he finally has downtime, his back hurts like hell. Fortunately, his.boyfriend can give one hell of a massage.





	

Poe set down his pencil and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he finally finished his last final of the day. It felt like all he had been doing during the whole day was taking test after test, and he was dead tired. The professor collected all of the exams and then dismissed them. Poe was the first to hurry out of the building, wanting to get back home to his apartment so he could take a nap and celebrate the end of the term.

 

When he came into the apartment, he immediately tossed down his bag and threw himself onto the couch with a groan. He lay there for a long while, aching from having to carry his bag all around campus. He didn't know how long he was laying there before the door opened again and he heard his boyfriend step in. 

 

“Oh hey, Poe.” Finn put his stuff down and sat on the couch. “How was your day?”

 

Poe just made a grumbling sound and moved to put his head in Finn's lap. “Tests, all day.. I'm so tired…”

 

Finn played with Poe's hair. “Well, at least it's all done. We don't have to take any more tests for a while.” Poe just grumbled. “Do you wanna watch a movie? Maybe one of those Lifetime movies that you like.”

 

Poe nodded a little, relaxing as he felt Finn’s fingers work through the tangles of his hair. Even though he usually put some effort into his hair - it wasn’t easy to pull off the effortless tousle he had - and since he so little time during the past week, his hair had gotten tangled and messy. 

 

They watched the film together, but he fell asleep halfway through, snoring softly. Finn worked through Poe's tangles the entire time, rubbing his scalp when all of the tangles were gone. 

 

Poe woke up a couple of hours later tucked in his and Finn's bed. He looked around groggily before groaning at his acting muscles when he tried to sit up. Reaching behind him, he rubbed his back, sighing softly before getting to his feet. The floor was too cold for his bare feet, so he shuffled to the drawer and picked up some socks before wandering into the other room and heading to the kitchenette, following whatever wonderful smell was coming from there. 

 

Finn was standing at the stove, working on cooking up some soup. Poe smiled when he saw him and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into him from behind. Finn seemed to start for a moment before chuckling. “Hey there, sleeping beauty. How’d you sleep?”

 

Poe just grumbled softly. “Achy.” Finn laughed at that.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that babe. I can give you a massage after dinner if you’d like.” Poe just nodded at his offer and held him tighter. “Okay. I’ve made some soup for dinner, it should be done in a little bit.” Poe only nodded again, still holding onto Finn. When it became clear that he didn’t seem to have any intention of letting go, Finn just smiled to himself and continued to cook, Poe moving with him as he did.

 

Poe only pulled back when the food was finished, getting himself a bowl and sitting at their little table across from Finn. The two ate happily, talking to one another about their day, and when they finished, they worked on the dishes together. They went to bed early, as Finn had promised a massage for his boyfriend. 

 

Poe lay on his stomach on the bed and Finn sat on his thighs and began to work on massaging his back slowly, first through his shirt, and then underneath so that he could better feel the tension in his muscles. Poe practically melted like butter under his hands, letting out soft little sighs and happy sounds as he felt the aches in his bones be worked away.

 

Finn's hands were wonderful, practically working magic on his tense muscles. At some point, his shirt was removed so that Finn could do a better job. Every so often Finn would kiss his skin gently, and Poe felt remarkably loved and relaxed.

 

By the time Finn had finished, Poe was not unlike a human puddle, boneless against the mattress. He reached out blindly for Finn, grabbing his hand and giving it a little tug to try and pull him up next to him. 

 

Finn smiled and squeezed his hand before scooting up the bed to lay beside him. Poe shifted over so that he was lying partially on top of Finn, cuddling into him. Chuckling, Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“That was amazing, thank you. Love you..” Poe mumbled against his skin, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Finn drifted his fingertips over Poe's shoulders and back, tracing swirling patterns on his skin. “You know, I thought massages were supposed to make everyone involved super horny, not super sleepy.”

 

Poe laughed. “I certainly hope those weren't your intentions when you offered a massage.”

 

Finn looked offended. “I would never! I'll have you know, I made that offer because you were obviously sore.”

 

Poe grinned. “Uh-huh. This is what happens when you watch porn at a young age, you get a dirty mind, and before you know it you're going to pounce on me the second I walk in carrying a pizza.”

 

Finn laughed at that and shook his head. “I never watched porn as a teen, and even if I had, there's no way I would have a thing for the whole pizza man thing.”

 

Poe shook his head. “I think you would if it was the right pizza man, but okay. Point is, porn doesn't account for very tired students. So get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

He prodded Finn's stomach, and the man laughed again. “You know I did it because I love you and I want you to feel good.”

 

“I know, I know.” Poe kissed his neck, trying to get even closer. “I'm just teasing. Can you pull those blankets up? It's cold.”

  
Finn nodded, sitting up a little bit to pull the blankets up around them before curling up with Poe again, holding him close. Poe was snoring before Finn could even count to ten, and it didn't take long for him to follow, feeling warm, comfortable, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests!


End file.
